Nuestra pequeña princesa
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Drabble por el mes RyoSaku, día 3] Sakuno ardía en dolor; Ryoma se sentía aturdido y perdido. Finalmente, lo que ambos tanto habían ansiado estaba ocurriendo. Y cuando la vio, pequeña y frágil, supo que ella era la mayor felicidad de su vida.


Tercer día del mes. Hoy ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza hacer un drabble, pero esta idea llegó tan fresca a mi cabeza que no pude dejarla pasar. Espero que les guste, y si así fue, ya saben que con un review alimentan y llenan mi corazón. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **Nuesta pequeña princesa**

Cuando Sakuno vio con terror la sangre esparcirse por el piso de su departamento, supo irremediablemente que el momento que tanto había esperado —y temido— había llegado. El grito que emanó de lo profundo de su garganta alertó de inmediato a Ryoma, que se acercó con celeridad hacia ella.

—Ya viene —chilló. Su tono de voz agudo y entrecortado demostró el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Ryoma, con pavor en su rostro, asintió y salió disparado a buscar el bolso de ropa de su mujer. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sakuno estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse. Él la ayudó rápidamente, y ella dejó escapar un «Gracias, cariño» como respuesta. La nuca del príncipe se crispó. Nadie más que ella conseguía esas reacciones en él . Rápidamente llamó a un taxi, y en un par de minutos llenos de minuciosidad, ambos llegaron al lobby del edificio.

El viaje al hospital estuvo cargado de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sakuno hacía muecas de dolor al tiempo que apretujaba con pequeños toques la mano de Ryoma, mientras él miraba el paisaje mordiéndose las uñas con mucha frecuencia. Parecía que cualquiera de los dos iba a desmayarse sin previo aviso.

Al entrar al hospital, Ryoma entendió que lo peor estaba por venir. Después de que se llevaran a Sakuno, estuvo totalmente solo por al menos media hora, con la mirada perdida y el cabello desordenado. La televisión de la sala de espera sonaba distante en sus oídos. Cuando volvió en sí, y dándose cuenta de que su mujer no iba a salir de ahí en un buen rato, recordó que tenía que llamar a sus padres. Su humor no mejoró al escuchar los chillidos ensordecedores del patriarca de la familia.

—¿Y RECIÉN AHORA ME AVISAS LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?

—Estamos en el Hospital del Centro —contestó cortante, alejándose el teléfono celular de su oreja cada vez que el mayor replicaba—. No te tardes.

Volvió a sentirse vacío sin ella, y prefirió sentarse en una pequeña silla a esperar lo inevitable. Se quedó dormido por el cansancio, no supo por cuánto, pero una voz familiar lo despertó.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo?

Su madre lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y su voz se escuchó entrecortada en las inmediaciones del lugar.

—Mamá —suspiró el ambarino, intentando ocultar sus propias emociones—. No llores.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es inevitable —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

Su padre sonrió con orgullo al verlo.

Las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, y cuando la enfermera lo llamó, sintió que habían pasado tres días completos.

Los quejidos de Sakuno hicieron eco en la habitación, y Ryoma se apresuró a colocarse a su lado. Ella lucía sudorosa y cansada, pero conservaba esa belleza que lo había enamorado.

Apretó de inmediato la mano de su esposo con fuerza, intentando aliviar el inconmensurable dolor que sentía. Los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo eran admirables, y ciertamente él no podría jamás hacer lo que ella estaba llevando a cabo. Ryoma la miró con genuina preocupación, y algo de admiración, pero se tranquilizó al instante al ver la sonrisa tenue de su esposa.

El llanto ensordecedor de su bebé aplacó todo sentimiento de nerviosismo. Sus ojos castaños, pequeños y ovalados, llenaron por completo los corazones de sus padres.

Ryoma soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras Sakuno besaba a su pequeña hija en la mejilla.

—Nuestra pequeña princesa -susurró él con ternura.

Ella, tan pequeña y frágil, había llegado para llenar sus vidas, para consolidarlas. Hoy y para siempre.


End file.
